Maximum Ride in How To Train Your Dragon
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After finding out that she only has a year to live, Maximum Ride is exiled from the flock, forcing her to leave her loved ones behind. But when she is transported to an island called Berk and becomes a member of the Hairy Hooligans, will she learn to adapt? And when did she get interested in something as ludicrous as training a dragon?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, it's a Maximum Ride/How To Train Your Dragon crossover. I've been working on plenty of these stories when it comes to HTTYD, and throughout all of my reading and writing, I've yet to come across a crossover between these two. So, I figured, why not write one of my own? I hope you guys enjoy it, although I am a little bit unsure about something. What dragon should Max train? I don't really want her to just train one of the more common dragons of the archipelago, so please be sure to answer my questions at the end so I have a second and third opinion. Thanks, and enjoy the show.**_

 _ ***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I don't own Maximum Ride either!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thunderdrum - This dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." = Regular Speech

' _Night Fury - Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray that it does not find you.' = Thoughts_

" **The Skrill - This reclusive creature is highly secretive. It is said to ride lightning bolts. Found only during electrical storms, it can shoot bursts of white fire. If you get too close to a Skrill your hair will stand on end." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ = POV Change**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue - A Bird Kid in Exile!**_

* * *

 _ **~Max's POV.~**_

I'm fed up with all of this. I can't stand all of the death, double-crosses and heartbreak anymore! Not after what THEY did!

Sorry. You all probably have no idea who I am or what I'm talking about, do you. Well, I'll tell you.

My name's Max. Short for Maximum Ride. I'm a recombinant lifeform created by a cruel scientific research facility known as Itex. Those psychos were doing all sorts of illegal genetic experiments on humans by splicing them with animal DNA upon being conceived in some test tube or petri dish. I myself, along with five others, are some of their more successful experiments.

The other five, though I loathe to say their names, are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman or Gazzy, as we like to call him, and finally Angel. We're a group of human/avian hybrids who have our DNA comprised of ninety eight percent human DNA and two percent bird DNA. As a result, we all have wings growing out of our backs, our blood has similar cells to the blood found in most birds, we have these large air sacs that help us stay airborne, our bones are thin and light yet strong, we have extra muscles, and our hearts are different from those of ordinary humans too. In short, we are built for flight.

The only downside is we need to eat a lot. Our bodies require us to take in a lot more calories in order to fuel our flight. But I've been flying for three days and two nights straight now, stopping only to use the bathroom and stop at a laundromat to clean my clothes.

I don't dare stay in one place for longer than absolutely necessary, otherwise I'll likely be captured or killed by another of Itex's successful recombinant lifeforms: the Erasers.

Unlike myself and the others of the flock, the Erasers are human/lupine hybrids. Although, I guess the more accurate term would be leporid, not lupine. They're literally half human and half wolf, and are much bigger and stronger than us. As humans, the Erasers are actually quite attractive. Some would call them male models with soothing or even angelic voices. But when they morph into their wolf forms, they look like the classic horror movie werewolves with blood red eyes. As a matter of fact, later on when I was still with the flock, we had encountered flying Erasers that had wings and could fly like us.

However, their huge size and weighty bulk made flying a real challenge for them. They had a total wingspan of eighteen feet, but those long wings and heavy bodies made for an interestingly stupid combination and made them cumbersome in battle while in the air. But on the ground, they still held quite the advantage over myself and the flock with their enhanced speed and strength.

But in exchange for all of this, the Erasers have one fatal flaw that is not so easily exploitable. They only have a lifespan of five to six years, and when they're close to when that lifespan ends, an expiration date will appear on the back of their neck.

As a matter of fact, no matter how successful the recombinant, we all have an expiration date. And I know that my end is coming soon. As a matter of fact, that's exactly why I'm on my own right now. Jeb Bachelor, a sort of inside man on my mission to defeat and disband Itex and save the world, ran a few scans of myself and the flock to make sure there were no lingering injuries from the battles thus far, and he found something disturbing.

There was another chip embedded in my arm, but this one was different from the tracking chip that my mom, Doctor Martinez, had surgically removed from me. It was so small, it didn't show up on ordinary X-Rays like the ones mom took of me the first time we met. But its size isn't the only thing that makes it different.

You see, each recombinant lifeform has one of these special chips in them that activates when Itex's set life limit for them is drawing closer. Removing them wouldn't be the problem for Fang and the others, and it would rid them of their expiration dates allowing them to life normal human lifespans, but mine is a whole other shoot out. During my fight with Omega, the top creation of Itex, my chip got ruptured and activated prematurely.

Jeb and Doctor Martinez ran a few extra tests to see if anything could be done for me, but… the results came up negative. Even if they did remove the chip, it would do no good for me since it's already been activated and had time to release its signals into my body. They estimate that I only have about a year left to live before I kick the bucket.

When I turned to the flock for support, hoping they'd have my back like they always had, the exact opposite happened. They voted me out of the flock and made Angel their leader due to her own psychic mutations. It hurt me so much that they would ever do that… And I didn't even want to stick around to see or hear what Jeb, mom, or my sister Ella had to say about it. So I ran out that door and have been flying in a random direction ever since.

Well, now you know why I'm out here like this. If you'll all excuse me, I've got a glowing white portal to fly through.

Wait a second, what?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the prologue, everybody. I hope you all liked it. But now, I have a couple of questions that require answers. Ahem!**_

 _ **1.) What kind of dragon do you want Yang to train in this story? (Choices include the Skrill, the Light Fury, a female Night Fury, and the Triple Stryke.)**_

 _ **2.) Do you guys want Max to gain a weapon or powers from the Norse Gods at the end of the story? (This story will be following the plot of the first movie with some differences aside from the crossover itself.)**_

 _ **3.) Should Max lose a limb or something else (an eye, an ear, a wing, etcetera) during the battle with the Red Death?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, should she and Hiccup train multiple dragons? And if so, do you want them to train their own Titan Class dragons? (I.E. the Green Death, a Bewilderbeast, etcetera.)**_

 _ **Thanks a bunch for reading everybody. Please don't forget to answer my questions. Also, my poll is still up, so please go and vote on that if you haven't already. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okey Dokey, it looks like we're along for the ride as the story continues to progress. Oh, and I feel like I should clear something up. For those of you who have not read the Maximum Ride series, know now that Maximum Ride, or Max as she's commonly called, is not, I repeat, NOT, a boy! She's a girl. Just to avoid confusion. Now, with that cleared, let's get back to the story.**_

 _ ***I don't own Maximum Ride, and I don't own How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thunderdrum - This dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." = Regular Speech

' _Night Fury - Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray that it does not find you.' = Thoughts_

" **The Skrill - This reclusive creature is highly secretive. It is said to ride lightning bolts. Found only during electrical storms, it can shoot bursts of white fire. If you get too close to a Skrill your hair will stand on end." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ = POV Change**_

* * *

 _ **Prisms, Dragon Raid, N' Fang's Blog Entry!**_

* * *

 _ **~Fang's Blog~**_

* * *

 _Things have been kind of rough for all of the flock for the past few days. As it turns out, Itex, the people who wanted to essentially jumpstart humanity's extinction, had placed very tiny microchips in myself and the rest of the flock that would send out the signals needed for us to pretty much die before our times. Those were easy enough to remove once those bastard quack scientists were shut down, but not for all of us._

 _Turns out, once Jeb and Doctor Martinez, Max's mom, took a few x-rays to find her chip, they discovered something that caused us to make the biggest mistake of our lives. Turns out, Max's Death Chip, as we took to calling them, got damaged during her fight with Omega (the wonder boy creation of Itex) and activated prematurely. Even if they removed it from her, it'd do her no good. It already had time to send out the necessary signals for her expiration date to appear. It's estimated that she has a year at the most to live before she "kicks the bucket", as the saying goes._

 _Now, you might be wondering how this caused our bad decision. And what was it?_

 _Well, the thing is, Max is no longer a part of the Flock. We knew she likely would last long enough to accomplish her mission to save the world, so the flock (myself, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel. Total's a dog, so he doesn't count.) took a vote and we kicked Max out of the Flock._

 _I really wish we hadn't._

 _That look of heartbreak and betrayal as tears threatened to pour out of her eyes at the unanimous vote was enough to make our own hearts shatter. I tried to reach out to her, but she ran out the door and flew off at hyperspeed before we could stop her. She's been gone for three full days now and we have no idea where she could be. She's out there and probably lost and cold, no one to watch her back in case there's trouble…_

 _We need to find her before it's too late!_

 _-Fang Out!_

* * *

 _ **~Fang's POV.~**_

* * *

I sighed heavily as I closed my laptop after posting the latest news on my blog, detailing what happened between the flock and Max. I can already see the hate mail coming in the thousands. And you know what? I don't blame them for how I know they'll react.

Damn it, I didn't want this to happen! None of us did! We just wanted Max to live the rest of her life the way she wanted to live it. Not having to bear the burden of having to save the world like she was created to do. And yet, because of our stupidity in kicking her out of the flock, all we did was drive her away. There's not a single one of us who doesn't regret what happened. What we did to our beloved leader.

Nudge has gone into a deep depression after Max left. She's barely eating, locked herself in her room, and she's so quiet now she could pass for a mute! And quite frankly, it's a side of her I want gone and to never see again!

Gazzy and Iggy are pretty much catatonic without Max around, and poor Angel hasn't stopped crying for longer than five minutes without Max here with us. With Nudge, Gazzy and Angel being the youngest in the flock at eleven, eight and six years old respectively, Max has been more than just our leader to them. She was the mother they never had.

Especially since Max helped raise Angel practically since she was a baby.

Doctor Martinez and Ella have practically buried themselves in their own work at school and with a faction that was started up by Doctor Martinez and Jeb. The Coalition to Stop the Madness. It's basically a bunch of people who are working together to try and raise the awareness of the people about the many environmental hazards that we're creating and getting others to essentially stop things like pollution and overfishing and such things like that.

I myself have also been hit pretty hard by Max's leaving.

She was - is - one of the most important people in my life. I mean, sure, I may have harbored some romantic feelings for her in the past, but now that I've had time to reflect on those feelings I realize that it was just a childish crush. Nothing serious.

Those feelings have since faded away and now I'm just concerned for the wellbeing of my leader.

' _Max… wherever you are, I hope you're doing okay…'_

* * *

 _ **~Max's POV.~**_

* * *

' _What just happened? Where am I?'_

Lightheaded is the best way to describe how I'm feeling right now. One minute I'm flying high over the ocean, and the next thing I know I'm literally standing on a cloud. Don't get me wrong, I've flown through clouds plenty of times before. Mainly to get away from Nudge and her constant babbling. But I know for a fact that clouds are NOT solid. So how and why am I standing on a cloud like this?

I looked around and tried to see if there was anyone else around. I don't really trust there to not be any remnants of Itex and their robot flying Erasers, the Flyboys, mucking around to try and destroy me and the flock. Mostly me. I'm pretty sure that the woman who had claimed to be my mother just because she oversaw the project leading up to my creation is holding a grudge and plotting my own death for defeating her wonder boy, Omega, in one on one combat.

Fun fact: Omega can't track fast moving objects very well.

And remember, kids. In a fight, all the power in the world means nothing if you don't have the speed needed to hit your opponent. A little Combat 101 from yours truly. Maximum Ride.

Okay, way off topic now.

So far, I'm not seeing anyone hostile. But I can see something out there in the distance that looks promising. It looks like something out of one of those old history books that the teachers back at that school Anne Walker, another member of Itex and former agent of the FBI, had me and the flock attend when we had stayed with her after Fang had been sliced up like tenderloin by a recently revived Ari.

If I'm remembering correctly from those lessons with the school's history teacher, those buildings are constructed in a way that's very similar to those built by the Vikings of olden days Norse culture. History may not have been my strongest subject in my brief time in school, just a little stronger than math, but the part where we learned about Vikings was what made the subject worthwhile to me. I don't know why, but I've always felt this kind of connection to the Viking culture and their way of life.

And I still think it's funny how they thought that the Earth is flat and you could literally fall off the edge of the planet.

 _'Maybe somebody there can tell me where I am?'_

I'm not sure if my wings will work in this place, and as slow as this method is, I started walking to the strange Viking village. And only God knows what will happen to me in this new territory full of people from the time of barbarians and armadas. But as I walked to the Norse village, I noticed something over by a cluster of crystals.

It looks like something is actually playing on those things.

And whatever it is, I want a closer look.

I rushed over to the crystals and gazed into their beautiful colors. What I saw was very confusing to me. Because it looks like something that must have happened in the past.

* * *

 _ **~Third Person POV.~**_

* * *

Within the vision that Max was seeing, we see an island coming into view in the dead of night. It was a calm night in the Barbaric Archipelago, and all seemed eerily quiet in the area where we know that any long amount of peace with Vikings was just a sign that something big was gonna go down.

 _'This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.'_ says a male voice.

The camera pans for a close-up of the village. A wave crashes upon the rocky shoreline, sending a foamy spray of sea water disbursing into the air. Each building looks to be made of a combination of stone and wood. Smoke billowed out of some of the chimneys, showing that there were fires lit inside.

 _'My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every house is new.'_

Next, we see a small part of the field where some domesticated sheep are seen grazing on grass in an almost lazy manner. And I only say it's lazy, due to their eyes being droopy.

 _'We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only downsides are the pests.'_

The camera shifts to two sheep in particular. They're both grazing side by side, probably hoping to get the best grazing spots with the most grass for them to eat. Gluttonous little wool makers.

 _'You see, most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have…'_

Something swoops down and snatches the sheep on the right, making the other sheep look towards the now vacant spot. It then proceeds to 'inconspicuously' scoot over to the spot in order to get more grass in its greedy belly.

Utter pandemonium erupted in the village as houses began to catch fire and reptiles with wings soared through the sky, stealing food and livestock from the village. The inhabitants of Berk, who we now see are Vikings, rushed out with weapons in hand to fight back against the flying reptiles. One in particular stopped for a moment and shot a fire blast at the screen, but a thick wooden door quickly closes to block the fire, some of it seeping in from between the cracks in the boards used to make the door.

Leaning against the door is a fourteen year old boy with light skin that has a dusting of freckles, Auburn brown hair that falls down straight around his head, and green eyes. He's a pretty scrawny fellow for his age and seems to be a bit on the short side. He wears a long sleeved green tunic under a bearskin vest, green pants and fur boots. He has a brown belt tied around his waist, and he seems to resemble a viking from the old stories and legends. Only skinnier and not nearly as bullheaded as they are.

"...Dragons!" breathed the boy.

He yelped as his house rocked, having been hit by more dragon fire. He knew if one of these creatures were to get into his house, he might not stand a chance in such a cramped environment. There'd be nowhere for him to run to safety if one got inside! Especially if they decide to set his home on fire. So, against his own better judgement, he did something his father wouldn't want him to do.

The young boy rushed out of his now burning house in order to try and help his fellow villagers. Due to his diminutive stature compared to everyone else, he was able to easily weave through the crowd. Over, under, between, you name it and he can dodge it. And he was surprisingly quick footed, unlike every other heavyset man and woman on this island. That, and the fact that he has no iron armor or weapons weighing him down.

 _'Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues.'_

This was proven by one Viking leaping up and grabbing on to a yak that one of the Dragons was trying to carry off. But this just resulted in the man being taken for a ride. The boy continued running through the chaos of the village, ignoring all of the warnings and the yells of 'get back inside' from the other Vikings.

 _'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a horrific name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't?'_

 **"AAAARRRRGGGHH!"** cried a Viking male as he fell in front of Hiccup, quickly recovering and greeting with a cheery/insane smile "Mornin'!"

Several other Vikings are seen rushing along wooden bridges and paths as they tried to move the livestock to safer locations. But when you're up against flying dragons, it's kind of difficult to avoid getting things like sheep and chickens snatched up from your grasp. But these guys are Vikings. To them, the Dragons are nothing more than an occupational hazard.

Hiccup continued on his way through the mass of fighting Vikings and Dragons as he tried to get to his destination without taking too much damage. Which would likely end up life threatening due to him being slighter and much weaker than the others on this island. Believe me when I say that life here on Berk ain't easy for young Hiccup.

 _'Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard…'_

"What are you doing out?!" he shouted.

 _'...Burnthair the Broad…'_

"Get inside!" he too shouted.

 _'...Phlegma the Fierce…'_

"Get back inside!" she ordered.

But like all the others, Hiccup just ignored her and continued on his way. He was determined to do his duty and help out in any way he could.

 _'Ack.'_

Hiccup ran past a Viking man who looked kinda like a yak. Amidst all the chaos of the raid, all he was doing was standing there picking his ear with his finger.

 _'Yup. Just Ack.'_

Eventually, Hiccup was forced to stop as a large fireball exploded right in front of his path. He quickly checked his surroundings to make sure no other dragons were attacking the area. Once he was in the clear, a voice made itself know to him.

"Hiccup?!" gasped a deep male voice.

Hiccup turned around and came upon the sight of a large Viking man with a long beard that was done in many braids and was wearing a bearskin cape; a traditional garment of Viking chiefs. But he clearly wasn't happy that Hiccup was out and about.

"What is he doing out again?" Stoick asked a few nearby Vikings accusingly before turning to Hiccup. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

As Hiccup ran off for the Blacksmith stall, a fireball crashed near this man and illuminated his features in a way that seemed both heroic and ominous at the same time. Which is actually quite believable since these are Vikings we're talking about.

 _'That's Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a Dragon's head off it's shoulders. Do I believe it?'_

Stoick noticed a Dragon about to attack and quickly grabbed a wooden wheelbarrow, throwing it at the Dragon with all he had. The resulting crash caused the beast to fall right out of the sky.

 _'...Yes I do!'_

Figuring that his father had things under control here, our young hero ran off at a much faster pace to help out in the only way he really could. By repairing weapons at the forge. And while Hiccup did that, Stoick calmly brushed some burning debris off his shoulder while asking for a status report from one of the other Viking men.

"What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Oh! And Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" reported a random Viking.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.

"None so far." the same Viking replied.

"Good." Stoick said, sounding relieved.

 **"HOIST THE TORCHES!"** yelled one of the Vikings.

Some of the more burly Vikings grunted as they hoisted huge wooden poles with burning braziers on top of them. These fires illuminated the sky, revealing swirling Dragons of all types raiding the village.

Luckily for Hiccup, he got there with no incident and was greeted by a Viking who seemed to be smithing using a hammer for his left hand. He also had a peg-leg and a stone replacement tooth. Most likely, a hook would have been in place of the hammer if he wasn't currently smithing.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." he said to Hiccup.

Said boy quickly put on a leather apron and began to quickly and efficiently put away the larger man's many artificial appendages that were scattered about the work area. As he spoke, his voice sounded a little strained as he had to lift several objects that were much, much heavier than he's used to. And believe me, working in a forge has you lifting some pretty heavy objects on an almost daily basis.

"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup retorted, striking a bodybuilder pose.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the older Viking asked with a grin.

 _'The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. ...Well, little-er.'_

Back in the village, Stoick is busy giving the other warriors instructions about what to do to defend the village. More importantly, they need to defend their food supplies.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

Several Viking men started moving across a bridge with Stoick close behind, trying to get the sheep to safety. As they did this, a Dragon strafed overhead and shot at a building with napalm fire, lighting it ablaze.

 _'See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

 **"FIRE!"** yelled another Viking.

It was at this point that the fire brigade, a group of teenagers in Hiccup's age group ran in and began filling buckets with water to try and extinguish the flames. The group is composed of three boys and two girls. One of which, Hiccup is looking out for since he has a little bit of a crush on her, but that's all it is right now, and Hiccup knows that. A simple crush. Not full blown love for her.

He and his father may not have a lot of positive social interaction with one another, but Stoick did at least give Hiccup this advice when it comes to relationships and finding the right woman. The yin to his yang, as some from other countries would say. And that advice was when he meets the right woman, when he's absolutely certain that no other woman in the world is right for him, that's how Hiccup will know he's in love. Stoick had also said that those feelings were exactly how he knew that Hiccup's mother, Valka, was the right woman for him.

But I'm getting off track.

 _'Oh, and that's Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, the twins Tuffnut Thorston and Ruffnut Thorston, and Astrid Hofferson.'_

As the teens walk away from the burning house after dumping water on it, a huge fireball erupts behind them in slow motion. This causes their exit to look cool and heroic in comparison to most of the other Vikings who simply look more like wild, rampaging bulldozers gone on a warpath.

 _'Their job is so much cooler.'_

Hiccup was about to try to go out and help them, but he was easily stopped by Gobber, who grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt with his hook hand. Quite an easy feat when the man has a lot more meat on his bones than Hiccup does.

"Ah, come on! Let me out, please! I've gotta make my mark out there!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, alright! In all the wrong places!" Gobber retorted.

"Please, two minutes, that's all I'm asking! I'll go out there, kill a Dragon, and my life will be infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup pleaded again.

But Gobber wasn't budging. He actually began to go on a small rant about some of Hiccup's less than Viking-like qualities. All with a rather amused grin, if I might add.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe…"

Gobber picks up a Bola from a nearby desk and holds it in front of hiccup as he finishes his rant.

"You can't even throw one of these!"

A passing Viking grabs the Bola and throws it at a Dragon that was about to make off with a Yak, effectively tying it up and keeping it from flying off.

"Okay fine, but…"

Hiccup removed a drape from some sort of contraption he's made. In terms of overall design, it looks almost like a miniature catapult combined with a crossbow. If Gobber was being honest with himself, he's both wary and amazed by the machine. Wary that it might mess things up somehow, and amazed at the ingenious design. Say what you will about Hiccup, but what he lacks in overall muscle, he makes up for with a very large brain. Something many Vikings in today's society are severely lacking.

"This will throw it for me." Hiccup stated.

However, the moment was short lived as some sort of glitch causes the machine to throw the Bola too early. This made him hit a Viking that had come to the stall to get his Axe sharpened.

 **"ARGH!"** he yelled as he went down.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Mild calibration issue! All I have to do is…"

Hiccup began to turn his Bola Launcher, causing Gobber to panic a little before he started scolding Hiccup again.

"Don't shoot! No! Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all…" Gobber gestured to all of the scrawny teen. "...This."

"But… you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup said, feeling a little miffed.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber said.

"Ohhhh…" growled Hiccup.

"Ohhhhh… yes." Gobber playfully growled back, like how one's father would.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… vikingness contained. There WILL be consequences!" Hiccup declared dramatically.

Gobber didn't seem all that bothered by this threat as he tossed Hiccup a sword, which he caught with relative ease even though he needed to hold it with both hands. Hey, having a small and thin stature will do that to someone. Then again, he has worked in the forge for his whole childhood.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup quickly moved over to a grinder and began to sharpen the edges of the blade he was working with. But his mind was not entirely on his work.

 _'One day I'll get out there. Because killing a Dragon is everything around here.'_

You see, unlike everyone else in Berk, Hiccup wasn't trained much to become a dragon killer. But if there's one thing he is, it's determined. Determined to prove himself to the village and to his father. But as he continued narrating, Hiccup started going over several of the Dragons that invade Berk. One of them is a bipedal dragon with wings for arms that scared off a flock of seagulls as it landed near a storehouse.

 _'A Nadder head is enough to get me at least noticed around here.'_

The Nadder climbed up to the roof of the house and began ripping it apart and sending sheep scattering to find cover. Elsewhere, a few hippo-like Dragons called Gronckles are seen plucking fish from drying racks before flying off with their catch like some sort of reptilian pelicans.

 _'Gronckles are tough. Killing one of them would definitely get me a girlfriend.'_

A snake-like Dragon head slithered its way to a storehouse and begins to fill it with green colored gas that it exhales from its mouth.

 _'A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.'_

A second head pokes through the door and ignites the gas with a spark from its mouth, causing the whole thing to go up in an explosion of fire. The two heads fly through the fire and smoke to reveal that the two heads are attached to one body. Kind of like siamese twins. It flew past Stoick as he got to the top of the catapult tower.

 **"They found the sheep!"** yelled the catapult operator.

 **"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"** Stoick ordered, having to yell over the utter pandemonium of the raid.

The operators of the catapults take aim at some Dragons before their leader gives the command.

 **"Fire!"**

Rocks are lobed at a few flying Nadders… just as a huge red Dragon whips past, shooting the base of the catapult with sticky fire. This fire is likely formed from Kerosene Gel.

 _'And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.'_

The huge Dragon emerged from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin. If one were to ever come face to face with this baby, they'd definitely understand why they call it a Monstrous Nightmare. And likely wet themselves in the process.

Seeing the danger he and his men were in due to this flaming beast, Stoick grabbed his hammer and ordered his men to leave.

"Reload! I'll take care of this!"

And so, Stoick the Vast began to take on the Nightmare face to face. And by that, I mean he's practically slapping it silly using a war hammer, drawing both pain and ire from the massive beast that is practically a more feral version of a Pteranodon. Quite amazing how Stoick's hammer hasn't caught fire from the repeated smacks against the burning flesh of the dragon.

Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaked overhead, causing the catapult crew to duck at the sound. Within the blacksmith stall, Hiccup stopped working as he too heard the sound of the one creature said to be a legend among the Vikings.

 _'But the ultimate prize is the Dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-'_

 **"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"** yelled a Viking.

Vikings everywhere try to take shelter as they tried to predict where the attack would hit. The moaning steadily got louder and louder as the Night Fury got closer and closer. At the catapult where Stoick and the Nightmare were doing battle, the Dragon suddenly stops fighting and takes flight as it tried to get away.

Stoick looked skyward and quickly came to a startling realization. Luckily, his instincts are sharp, and his reflexes are sharper.

 **"JUMP!"** he shouted frantically.

He and the other Viking men working on the catapult got out of the way just in the nick of time as a purple energy blast hit the catapult, causing it to explode as though it were hit by a common military howitzer artillery shell.

 _'This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…'_

The smoke cleared, revealing the smoldering remains of what was once the catapult. A rather daunting display of power from any dragon, if I do say so myself.

'...Never _misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. And I intend to be the first.'_

In the stall, Gobber quickly traded his hammer for an axe. After making sure that it was secure, which can be a bit tricky due to the differences in weight between a hammer and an axe, he ran out of the Blacksmith stall.

"Man the fort, Hiccup! They need me out there!" Gobber ordered.

Before he left, he quickly turned around and gave Hiccup some final orders.

"Stay. Put. There." upon seeing Hiccup's face, he adds "You know what I mean."

Gobber unleashed a war cry as he ran into the fray, completely oblivious to the look on Hiccup's face. A look that has spelt trouble for the entire village on more than one occasion. Mostly due to the fact that he just up and decides to do things his way. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing… most of the time.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…!***_

* * *

 _ **Hiccup's Dragons: Toothless (Night Fury), Bewilderbeast or Green Death (Could go either way)**_

 _ **Dragons if Hiccup gets a Bewilderbeast: Hobblegrunt, Raincutter, Snafflefang, Deadly Nadder, Raincutter**_

 _ **Dragons if Hiccup gets the Green Death: Brute Skrill, Brute Snaptrapper, Brute Timberjack, Brute Buffalord, Brute Stormcutter, Brute Boneknapper.**_

* * *

 _ **Max's Dragons: Main Dragon (Uncediced), Bewilderbeast or Green Death (Could go either way)**_

 _ **Dragons if Max gets a Bewilderbeast: Monstrous Nightmare, Armorwing, and Thunderclaw.**_

 _ **Dragons if Max gets the Green Death: Brute Skrill, Brute Snaptrapper, Brute Timberjack, Brute Buffalord, Brute Stormcutter, Brute Boneknapper.**_

* * *

 _ **Now that this chapter is over, I have a couple more questions for you guys. These ones are easy, so please don't hesitate to answer them. Ahem!**_

 _ **1.) Which of these dragons do you want Max to train as her Primary dragon? (Skrill, Triple Stryke, Female Night Fury, or Light Fury)**_

 _ **2.) Between Hiccup and Max, who do you think should get which of these dragons? (Bewilderbeast or Green Death. Please be specific with your choice.)**_

 _ **3.) Aside from the dragons listed above, what other dragons do you guys want Hiccup and Max to train later on?**_

 _ **4.) Do you guys and girls want Max to be blessed with a weapon and powers from the Norse Gods? If so, what sort of weapons and powers do you want her to receive.**_

* * *

 _ **Again, thank you guys so much for reading my story. Don't forget to vote on the current poll I have up if you haven't already. And as I'll say…**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own Maximum Ride or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

"Thunderdrum - this reclusive beast inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." = Normal Speech

 _'Timberjack - this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.' = Thoughts_

 **"Night Fury - Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find you." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ = POV Change**_

* * *

 _ **Bird Kid's Thoughts**_

* * *

 _ **~Max's POV.~**_

* * *

I can't believe what I'm watching right now…! Are those really Vikings? Fighting against flying reptiles that could very well be actual dragons? And what's with the narration? As a matter of fact, I seriously need to know…

" **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"**

My yell seemed to echo through this entire place, as if asking everyone in the village. But I got no response from anyone. Not that I was expecting anyone to answer. Taking a few deep breaths, I proceeded to try and calm myself down. Getting worked up like this isn't going to help anyone.

"Okay Maximum, calm down. Getting worked up about this isn't going to help anyone. Especially not when there's literally no one else around for miles."

"Why are we talking to ourselves?" a voice that clearly belongs to a full grown man asked.

"Because there's nobody here and if I don't talk to someone I'll go insane."

"So what does that make me? Chopped liver?"

...WAIT JUST ONE COTTON PICKIN' MINUTE!

I quickly turned around and got into a fighting stance. Even if my death by expiration is drawing near, I can still fight and will go down fighting against a possible enemy rather than lying down like a sick dog! What I saw was a man with straight black hair that went a little past his shoulders, pale skin, and brown eyes. He's wearing green clothing that looks like leather with golden armor over it and a golden cape. In addition, he's wearing a golden helmet that has two huge curved horns sticking out of the front.

"So, the chosen champion of Asgard finally finds herself before greatness." the man said with a mischievous smirk. "I am Loki: son of Odin, God of Mischief, and your guide in this world!"

I relaxed my stance a little bit.

"I don't believe you. If you're really a god like you say you are, then reveal something to me. Something only I would know."

"Alright then." 'Loki' said with a shrug. "Despite the opinions of others, I am never one to shrink from an honest challenge."

He gestured with one hand to lean closer to him so he could whisper whatever he was going to say into my ear. I rolled my eyes, but decided to humor him instead of dragging it out.

"I know that you…"

'Loki' started to whisper the supposed secret into my ear, and slowly I felt my eyes beginning to become as wide as dinner plates. This is impossible! The only one who knows about that particular incident is me! And I vowed when it happened to take that secret with me to my grave! But then… that means…

"You… you really are…!"

"You bet your birdy wings I'm a god!" laughed Loki. "I mean, really, did you think that the fancy golden armor and this beautiful hair were all for show?"

I gotta admit, I did think they were all for show. Thought he was just some sort of cosplayer, to tell you the truth. But now that I know for sure, I should probably be a little bit more respectful towards this guy. However, if he decides to prank me, then I'm gonna prank him back with twice as much ingenuity!

"I should find it fair to warn you, nobody can out prank me." Loki warned as he walked away.

My eyes narrowed as my mood turned sour almost right away.

 _'I hate it when people read my thoughts.'_

"Then you should stop thinking out loud." Loki suggested.

As I started after Loki I couldn't help but think _'Where the heck is The Voice when I need it?'_

Although, secretly, I'm glad that The Voice isn't here right now. All that thing does is give me useless advice that often lead me and the Flock into countless traps set by the enemy. Not to mention that when it is active it gives me the mother of all migraines. I'd rather have an agony inducing toothache caused by a bad cavity than have The Voice anywhere in my head anymore!

...And yet I can't help but rub the back of my neck where my expiration date is located. I can feel it. My time on Earth is almost up and I'll never get to experience the things normal girls my age do.

I'll never truly fall in love. Never start a family of my own. Never get to watch as my children grow up to become strong, independent and productive members of society. And I'll never get the chance to grow old alongside the man who might have won my heart. And yet, I can't help but wonder… the disappearance of The Voice… my expiration date…

...Are they somehow connected?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Shorter than the previous chapter, I know. But I still have a couple of questions for everyone that will help the story along.**_

* * *

 _Do you want Max to keep her expiration date, or do you think it should be destroyed by the Gods of Asgard?_

 _What kind of dragon do you want Max to train?_

 _Do you think it would be a good idea for Max to be given an Infinity Gauntlet and find the Infinity Stones?_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to answer my questions.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, here we are with the next chapter of the story. After some much needed research and movie watching, I've managed to come up with what I feel is a decent length chapter. Enjoy the story and let's get to it, eh?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Maximum Ride or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Shot Down**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

As Max was lead through the village, which Loki had revealed to be a part of the Kingdom of Asgard, she couldn't help but take in the sights as she was lead to a huge golden castle. The sight was something that would be engraved into her mind forever.

"Magnificent, is it not?" Loki asked the grinning bird child.

"Yes, it is, My Lord. This place is just astonishing! If this place isn't proof that life after death exists, I don't know what is!" Max admitted.

"Well, you should know that Asgard is not exactly the highest tier on the Divine pecking order. There is one who is above even my step father, Odin. Someone who took it upon himself to create Asgard and the vikings who worship us." Loki explained with a surprisingly humble tone in his voice. "You should know. You prayed to him in one of his many temples back in New York City before you vanquished the likes of Itex."

Max's eyes widened when she was told this. The only deity she's ever prayed to in all her life was…

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, young one. Wouldn't want any spoilers, now would you." Loki said with that ever annoying smirk still on his face.

" **WILL YOU PLEASE STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!? IT'S FREAKING ANNOYING!"**

The Asgardian God of Mischief simply laughed as he lead me through a giant golden door that leads to a rather large room. Likely a meeting place for the other gods of this pantheon. And yet the only ones there are two who I immediately recognized from their more famous exploits.

Odin the Allfather, and the God of Thunder himself, Thor.

And resting on the table in front of us was a crystal that has that same viking village's past playing on it. Since I haven't seen everything that's supposed to happen in this world yet, I figured that I won't hurt to pick up where I left off.

And so, once again, I peered into the crystal…

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

On one of the houses below, Nadders have cornered a flock of sheep, ready to pounce on them. These particular Nadders are lead by a male Nadder who is primarily orange and pale green in his color combination, with some light blue on his nose and legs.

But before the Nadders could pounce, Stoick appears in time to save the sheep by throwing fishnets over the Dragons. The surprised Nadders are easily caught as Stoick and his men rush in. One of the Nadders manages to get it's head freed from the net by shooting a burst of its Magnesium flame. However, Stoick is quick to hold its jaw shut.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" Stoick warned.

Hiccup wheeled his contraption over to an unlit cliff overlooking an unmanned catapult. Placing it where he wanted to, he transformed it into his bola launcher. Once he finished setting it up his eyes scoured the skies for a sign of the Night Fury.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." he said to himself.

Squinting, he was able to make out the outline of the Night Fury as it covered the stars that it flew between. The whistling scream started again, signifying anther attack from the mighty beast. Hiccup took aim at the catapult, waiting for the one chance he had. The plasma blast was shot obliterating the catapult, causing the dragon's' form to be illuminated by the blast. He trailed the dragon and fired, sending himself into the turf. When he looked up, there was the sound of a dragon scream and the outline of the dragon was seen by Hiccup plummeting into the forest.

"I hit it…! Yes, I did it! Oh, did anybody see that?" Hiccup exclaimed.

However, his victory was short lived as a Monstrous Nightmare snuck up behind him and crushed his machine beneath its talons.

"Except for you." Hiccup said dryly.

Stoick and his men had managed to tie down the Nadders in the net. However, he found himself turning around when he heard the familiar sound of Hiccup screaming and saw his son running away from a Monstrous Nightmare. Grabbing his warhammer, Stoick ran off to try and save his son.

"Do not let them escape!" he ordered his men.

"Right!" one of them replied.

With that done, Stoick ran off to try and protect his son.

As for Hiccup, he was running through the village as fast as his legs could carry him, trying desperately to remain away from the jaws of the Nightmare. He kept running until he managed to find and duck behind the remaining brazier that was standing. He yelped at the heat as the Nightmare's fire hit the brazier instead of him, but he could still feel the heat of the flame as the attack went on.

When it was over, Hiccup realized that he couldn't run and hide anymore and leapt out of his hiding place. He got into a fighting stance, readying himself for battle. If he was going to die, he would at least die trying to fight. At least, that was the idea… but it couldn't be implemented since Stoick jumped in front of Hiccup and interrupted the fight. Or rather, what would have been either a fight or a slaughter. The Nightmare tried to roast Stoick with its flame, but came upon a horrible discovery. It reached its shot limit, as proven by the smoke that came from its mouth instead of fire.

Stoick smirked cruelly and readied his hammer.

"You're all out." Stoick growled smugly.

Stoick proceeded to pummel the Monstrous Nightmare in the face using his hammer, making the Dragon grunt in pain with each hit. Hiccup winced each time the hammer made contact with flesh. Good thing Dragons have very strong bones, tendons, and other such internal structures, or the Nightmare would have died of a broken neck by now.

Shaking its head after another hit, the Nightmare decided that it had had enough of being used as a living pinata and flew off. Huffing and puffing from fighting so much, Stoick turned around to face Hiccup. His expression was clearly unamused, both by the fact that Hiccup thought he could take on that Dragon alone, and that he didn't stay at the forge like Gobber told him to.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know." Hiccup started to say.

Unfortunately, the brazier had taken more damage than suspected from the Monstrous Nightmare and its fire. It slowly broke apart and fell right in the direction of the Vikings holding down the captured Nadders, forcing them to run for their lives unless they wanted to get crushed under tons of wood.

The Nadders seized the opportunity and freed themselves from the net before flying away with all of the other Dragons. It seems like it was a tie between the Dragons and the Vikings during this raid. The Dragons still got away with their kill, but their haul wasn't big enough to have any sort of impact on the villagers. So, in a way, Hiccup's intervention was actually a blessing in disguise this time rather than a nuisance. Hiccup and Stoick stared at the downed brazier for a moment, both having raised eyebrows at how convenient the timing of that was.

Finally, Hiccup broke the silence. But not with one of his usual sarcastic quips.

"...Sorry, Dad…" Hiccup mumbled before adding "But I hit a Night Fury…"

Stoick just grabbed Hiccup and dragged him through the village.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it …"

"Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" snapped Stoick.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think?" Hiccup asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

A few of the more robust Vikings shifted unconsciously as they began to feel a bit self conscious about their weight. True, they might eat just a tiny bit more than their fair share, but does the lad really need to point it out like that? And of course, Stoick was clearly not amused.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" the viking chief snapped even more harshly.

Perhaps a little more harshly than he meant.

"I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, Dad." stuttered Hiccup.

Stoick sighed as his anger slowly began to eb away at his son's words. It was still there, but it was considerably less than it once was. He knows that Hiccup means well, but he tends to cause more harm than good. And it's like the old saying goes: the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

"You're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." Stoick ordered his son before turning to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Gobber hit Hiccup on the back of the head before following him to his house. On the way they passed the teens.

"Quite the performance." laughed Tuffnut.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout quipped cruelly.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Hiccup began to say.

But he couldn't finish that train of thought as he just wanted to get away from the many disappointed stares of the villagers. At times, Hiccup wished that he could just disappear and never come back. Or that he was dead. That would definitely be infinitely better than having to deal with all of this.

Gobber grabbed Snotlout by his helmet and shoved him to the ground, not at all amused by how he was treating his young apprentice. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were just laughing. Astrid was sitting on a ledge, looking at her axe until Hiccup spoke, then looking at him.

As Snotlout got up laughing he looked at Astrid, who just rolled her eyes and started to leave.

Gobber and Hiccup made it to Hiccup's house, Hiccup complaining about Stoick. And quite honestly, the boy has every right to complain. I mean, you would too if you had a father like that man.

"I really did hit one." sighed Hiccup.

"Sure, Hiccup." said an unconvinced Gobber.

"He never listens." Hiccup complained.

"It runs in the family." Gobber quipped.

"And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone'." Hiccup said while doing his best impression of Stoick.

And it sounded almost exactly like him, come to think of it. And Gobber would have laughed at such an impression any other day. But today was not one of those days.

"No, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber said giving one of his 'pep talks'.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup replied in his usual dry, sarcastic demeanor.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber advised.

And in his mind, it was indeed very sound advice. He can tell from the way Hiccup behaves and that gleam in his eyes that the lad is no dragon killer. He's just trying not to be as blunt and tactless about it as Stoick had been earlier. Really, would it kill Stoick to handle these situations like a father instead of a chief?

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said, barely above a whisper.

Yet Gobber still heard every word.

Hiccup closed the door with Gobber sighing. Gobber then hobbled off before we see Hiccup leaving through the back door of the house, heading for the forest.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, I know I'm taking my time with getting Max to actually arrive in the HTTYD universe, but that's because I've got a problem.**_

 _ **I HAVE GOT A SERIOUS CASE OF ARTIST'S BLOCK!**_

 _ **So I wrote out this chapter to wrap up what had occured in the second chapter when Max started watching the beginning of How To Train Your Dragon. Now, here's my dilemma. I want to make special armors for Hiccup. Four different armors based on Iron Man's armor. But I don't know what I want to model them after. Do I want to model them after…**_

* * *

 _A.) The Saint Shield Bit Beasts from the Original Beyblade series (Flash Leopard, Sharkrash, Vanishing Moot, and Vortex Ape)_

 _B.) The Dark Bit Beasts from the Original Beyblade series (Dark Dragoon, Dark Dranzer, Dark Driger, and Dark Draciel)_

 _C.) The Cyber Bit Beasts from the Original Beyblade series (Cyber Dragoon, Cyber Dranzer, Cyber Driger, and Cyber Draciel)_

* * *

 _ **Please let me know which ones you think would be good for me to model Hiccup's armors after. This way I can do some artwork for them and have the designs ready for when I actually put this plan into action. If you don't know the original Beyblade or haven't heard of these Bit Beasts, please look them up before you make a decision. But now, I also have a new poll that I would appreciate you all voting on.**_

* * *

 _Poll Question: Do you, the readers, think I should write a How To Train Your Dragon/Beyblade crossover? (I've been thinking about writing one for awhile now.)_

 _Yes, or no?_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on my poll. May the Force be with you, and have a fantastic day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***I still don't own Maximum Ride or How To Train Your Dragon! If I did, then Hiccup would have managed to train the Light Fury and Ari wouldn't have died!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thunderdrum - This dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." = Regular Speech

 _'Night Fury - Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray that it does not find you.' = Thoughts_

 **"The Skrill - This reclusive creature is highly secretive. It is said to ride lightning bolts. Found only during electrical storms, it can shoot bursts of white fire. If you get too close to a Skrill your hair will stand on end." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ = POV Change**_

* * *

 _ **Searching for the Night Fury**_

* * *

 _ **~Third Person POV.~**_

* * *

As that last scene ended, Max found herself amazed still. A single Viking teenager, possibly her age if a little on the short side, had built a machine as complex as that one? Well, compared to today's engineering marvels it would be considered primitive, but that's beside the point. This guy has a mind that's sharper than any blade and yet his peers and even his own father mock him for it? Dang, that's just low, dude. Lower than limbo.

"As you have seen, Maximum," Odin began as he snapped Max out of her thoughts. "The world of Vikings and dragons is a perilous one. It is filled with animosity that spans many generations and will continue to do so unless something is done to stop it."

"This is where you come in, young one." Thor continued. "You are to be the one to help young Hiccup through this time of grief. And the one to help bring peace between humans and dragons."

"But what can I do? I'm going to expire soon anyway, so what can I possibly do with what little time I have left?" Max asked.

Odin let out a bellowing laugh at Max's words, causing the young woman to blush pink at his laughing while at the same time feeling a little angry as she thought he was mocking her for her shorter than normal lifespan. But she soon realized that he wasn't laughing at her or her predicament. In fact, he simply gave her a one-eyed look that she remembers receiving from only one other person in her life as a recombinant lifeform.

The look of a father who is proud of his child or children.

"My sons have thought of that, young valkyrie." Odin said. "Thor told me once that he was friends with a man named Tony Stark. A brilliant scientist and inventor who created a form of life support that kept him alive for many years after getting shrapnel caught in his heart. We have refined this technology and enhanced it with holy properties so that it shall not only keep the bearer alive, but it shall also serve to slowly heal your body to the point that you shall no longer have that expiration date."

Loki walked up to Max holding several surgical tools.

"It will, however, be a long and arduous operation to put that thing into your chest. But by the time we're done, you shall be the new and improved Maximum Ride!"

Max quickly opened her mouth to protest, not wanting to go through any more events that coincide with what might have occurred at The School - the place she and her former flock were created. But before she could utter a single syllable, she found herself whacked over the head and knocked out by Thor's hammer.

Thor gave his hammer a flashy twirl before turning to his father and brother.

"Well, that should make this much easier, don't you agree?"

And so, the picked up Max and went to begin the operation. And they were going to go get some shields just incase.

* * *

 _ **~On Berk: Same Time…~**_

* * *

In the Great Hall, Stoick and many of the warrior vikings of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were in a meeting discussing what to do about the dragon problem in recent events. As it turns out, after taking inventory, they didn't lose near as much food as they thought they had in this raid. It would barely set them back a week or two, come winter. All they needed to do was catch some more fish to compensate. But that was neither here nor there.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick declared.

He and his soldiers were looking over a giant nautical map that showed Berk and its surrounding areas. Stoick grabbed a large dagger as he continued to speak.

"If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" he said before stabbing the dagger into a foggy area. "One more search before the ice sets in."

But the other vikings weren't so sure about their chief's plan.

"Those ships never come back." said a random vikings.

"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick said as a rebuttal before asking "Now, who's with me?!"

But the other vikings were very reluctant to go to a place as dangerous as Helheim's Gate. It would spell certain death for all of them! Various responses came from the gathered men and women of these viking warriors.

"Count me out!"

"Today's not good for me."

"I have to do my axe returns."

But Stoick wasn't worried. He had a feeling that these vikings wouldn't be so willing to rush out to fight the dragons on their home turf, so he came prepared with a contingency plan. Not that he really wanted to, considering today's recent events.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

That got them all to agree with him faster than a rattlesnake striking its prey. It's actually pretty sad when you stop to think about it, isn't it?

"To the ships!" shouted Phlegma.

"I'm with you, Stoick!" added Spitelout.

With their minds made up, the vast majority of the vikings that had gathered began to clamber out of the Great Hall in order to prepare for the trip. And Stoick just stared at the sight with a bland look. True, he knows it was kind of a low blow to use looking after his son as motivation, but what else could he have said to get them to agree?

"That's more like it." Stoick muttered blandly.

He also, reluctantly, decided that all of these vikings couldn't come on the trip to fight with him. Some of them would need to stay and look after the children and defend the village. Hiccup is a decent hand to hand fighter in his own right, having been training on his own for a while, but he couldn't defend a whole village by himself. And only Odin knows that the lad would willingly try to do so if push comes to shove. And Stoick knows from experience that, against a Dragon, hand to hand will only get you so far against their armored hides. Soon, it was just Stoick and Gobber left in the Great Hall with Gobber taking a drink of mead from his mug hand.

"Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said.

He stood up to leave, but Stoick had other ideas.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Gobber quipped.

Stoick took a seat next to his old friend and sighed. He looked irritated, burdened and unsure. But of what, I don't know.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber replied.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber replied.

"He'd be dead before you let the first dragon out of its cage!" Stoick exclaimed.

But Gobber just waved him off with his remaining hand.

"Oh, you don't know that." he said nonchalantly.

"I do, actually." Stoick stated.

"No you don't." Gobber fired back.

"No, actually, I do." Stoick said a bit sterner this time.

"No, you don't!" Gobber exclaimed with just as much force.

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different." Stoick said, standing up and pacing around. "He doesn't listen to me! He's got the attention span of a sparrow! I take him fishing, and he goes hunting for - for trolls!"

At the mention of trolls, Gobber got a bit more defensive and caused his own stone false tooth to pop out of place and fall into his mug.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber exclaimed, feeling confused about why Trolls only take left-footed socks.

Stoick sighed as he got lost in a memory of his childhood. Right after coming to an understanding about how and why Hiccup had been convinced that trolls existed. Being around Gobber for that long will apparently do that to you.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go." groaned Gobber.

"...My father told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber offered.

Gobber fished his tooth out of his mug and used the bottom of it to tap it back into place, running his tongue along the tooth to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick exclaimed before adding "Even as a boy, I knew what I was. What I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

Gobber knew he only had one chance left to try and get Stoick to see eye to eye with him on this subject. So, he decided to pull out the big guns. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Vikings don't use guns. Those things are for sissies who don't know how to fight!

Several continents over, a whole civilization sneezed at the exact same time, having just felt like some primitive warrior had just dissed their entire way of life. And many of them began to question how something like that could possibly happen.

"I know how you feel, but you can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." he said.

Seeing Stoick's confused face, Gobber stood up and continued what he had to say.

"I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! He's probably out there now!"

Stoick looked as though he was pondering Gobber's words. He has a lot of thinking to do before heading out to find the nest. However, he knew that simply putting Hiccup in Dragon Training wouldn't work. Not without him allowing himself to be severely harmed or worse.

Needless to say, as the chief of Berk returned home, he had a lot of thinking to do so he could get his affairs in order. And maybe try to have a little heart to heart with his son. Odin only knows they both need it after recent events.

* * *

The scene changes to a panning bird's eye view of the mountainous terrain in the forest, before transforming into a map of the terrain, a trajectory line and littered with crosses in different places. It then goes to Hiccup, looking down at his book in hand, charcoal pencil in the other. The boy closed his eyes and held his breath in hopes of finding what he was looking for. He opened his eyes, releasing his breath in a sigh, the area clear of the Night Fury, or signs of any dragon for that matter. The boy looked down and marked another cross on the map in his book using his charcoal pencil. Another failed location. And trust me, there are a lot of them. Hiccup scribbled all over the page in frustration, before putting his pencil in the book and slamming it shut.

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup whined silently to himself.

In his ever growing anger, the lad swatted away the branch of a tree, before it decided to 'return the favour'. How did it plan on doing this, you may ask? By hitting him in the face.

Hiccup looked up in anger to glare at the standing tree, or so he thought. Instead he sees the tree struck down, snapped quite low down (in comparison to the tree's height, not the position of the trunk to the ground), fallen over a hill that has a large groove leading from the tree struck out by something.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hiccup began following the groove, touching a large raised tree root along the way, up to the hill and looked over. A dark dragon entered his vision causing him to quickly hide away. He then grabbed his dagger and looked over again to get a better look. The Night Fury is tied up in the bola cords, tangled badly. Hiccup approaches as slowly and carefully as possible, using a large nearby stone as a form of cover, looking on in a combination of excitement and fear. At first glance the dragon seems dead; no movement, eyes closed, no sounds of breathing.

"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it. This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" the boy exclaimed, feeling triumphant.

Hiccup put his foot on the Night Fury's leg, striking a victorious pose. But what he didn't count on was the fact that the dragon was alive! The dragon felt the light pressure, shaking his arm and moaning at the contact. Hiccup fell to the ground from losing his balance, before getting up again and pointing his dagger at the dragon's body. He takes a look at the Night Fury's face, sharp eyes of green taking in Hiccup's appearance. After regaining his senses, Hiccup began to loosen himself, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to thrust the blade into the dragon.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. Then I'm – then I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!" Hiccup declared, more to convince himself rather than the dragon.

The dragon moans, raising its head to look at Hiccup. Hiccup looked back at him before turning back, raising his dagger above his head. The Night Fury's huffed breathing quickens slightly. Hiccup made the mistake(?) of taking another look at the dragon, seeing the fear in its eyes.

Hiccup momentarily lost his composure before regaining it, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the fear and familiarity looking back at him. The dragon closed his eyes and dropped his head to the ground giving a defeated growl, accepting death.

Hiccup gave himself one final push to try and drive the blade home, but then lowered it on his head in defeat. He cannot kill the Night Fury. He took a few steps back, and turned to the village.

"I did this." he mumbled.

Turning back, he once again looked at the trapped dragon. A few huffed, ragged breaths escape the creature. Hiccup looked down in shame and defeat, not believing what he was about to do now.

The dragon's eyes shot wide open, glancing back as it heard cutting sounds. Hiccup had grabbed his dagger and was cutting the ropes apart to set it free. One of the ropes broke and he proceeded to cut another. The back legs of the dragon moved slightly, shrugging of a couple, subtly enough not to be noticed by Hiccup. The second rope is cut. Fast as lightning the Night Fury reacts, grabbing Hiccup and pinning him against the ground and rock.

Hiccup looked up frightened, gazing into those sharp green eyes, no longer scared and observing but powerful and furious. Hiccup seems smaller, looking up in fear and desperation, almost identical to how the dragon looked before. It growled in anger, baring its teeth and rising up, looking like it's about to strike.

But rather than attacking, the Night Fury bent down and gave an ear-splitting roar, before leaping away. Hiccup could do nothing more than look on in surprise. The dragon tried to fly away and does so, but its flight pattern seemed off to the observant boy with a tail, hitting some rocks and cliff walls before disappearing from sight, roaring all the way.

Hiccup puffed out sigh of relief, slumping further down the rock, if that was possible, before picking up his dagger and getting to his feet. Taking one last look towards where the dragon disappeared he turned around, walking toward the village. He only managed five steps before giving out a strange sound and fainting on the spot, facing downwards.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter. I worked a lot on this to try and make it a great one.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
